Wanted! (one-shot)
is a oneshot manga by Eiichiro Oda written in 1992. Plot The story opens with Wild Joe, a bounty hunter, going after the head of wanted criminal, Gill Bastar. It is shown that Gill's huge bounty was amounted from his murdering many people in self defense. The more people he kills, the more he must kill to protect himself. Joe, goes in for the kill to claim Gill's bounty, when Gill suddenly points behind Joe in surprise. Joe turns to look, and Gill shoots him in the head, killing him. At this point, Joe's ghost starts haunting Gill, as he cannot pass on having been killed in such a cowardly manner. Joe explains to Gill that he plans to possess someone's body to duel him properly and that he'll pass on if he loses, or the day Gill dies. He then brings up that that will probably be soon, since the cops have hired number one hitman, Sino Phoenix to to take Gill's head, as Gill's murders have grown out of hand. This enrages Gill, as he exclaims that all of his kills have been self defense, that the other guy always shot first, and that he shouldn't even be wanted. Two days pass and we are shown Sino Phoenix sitting in a bar. Gill and Joe enter the bar and sit next to him. After a few seconds, Joe realizes who it is and tells Joe, who panics and runs from the bar unnoticed. Joe says that he's not going let this opportunity to kill Gill pass and he possesses Gill. He then forces Gill to walk back to the bar and challenge Sino to a fight. As Gill tries to defend himself by saying it's a joke, Sino says that he hates jokes and shoots at him, knocking off Gill's hat and glasses, revealing his identity to the whole bar. Everyone runs from the bar in fear of getting involved. Sino says that he heard that Gill defeated Joe, to which Joe replies that Joe was just an idiot. Sino likes his reply and the fight begins. They trade a few shots at eachother, a couple of the townspeople take shots at Gill as well, untill Gill gets hit in the arm and hides. Sino tries to think of Gill's plan and states that whatever Gill does is useless, as Sino had won in a gun fight against twenty guerrillas before. He is then surprised and shoots at a cat. Gill realizes that if Sino had started off fighting him seriously, that he would have lost due to Sino's fast reflexive shooting. He however takes advantage of the situation and throws a rock. Sino immediately shoots at where the rock landed, then Gill distracts him again knocking some barrels on a roof with rocks. Sino shoots at the barrels, causing them to fall at him. Gill then calls to Sino and shoots him. The villagers spot Gill on a far away rooftop, and all give up on his bounty, declaring him a monster. Sino then sits up in disbelief that he was shot, at which point Gill shoots another barrel, causing it to fall onto Sino. Joe then starts passing on, to which he is surprised about. Gill says it's because he's admitted defeat, to which Joe replies that there's no way that he would admit defeat, after all, he was the stronger man. He then disappears, and Gill says that he'll see him in the next world, in a hundred years. Trivia *Wild Joe's wanted poster can be seen among others at the beginning of One Piece Movie 9. Category:Manga Category:Miscellaneous